dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Romeo in the Mix
"Romeo in the Mix" (a.k.a. "Lil' Romeo") is the tenth episode of the third season of TV series. It first aired on April 19, 2003. Plot During a break-in, Hotstreak is surprised by a new metahuman called Leech, who drains him of his powers and kidnaps him. He takes Hotstreak to a prison cell; Ebon is already there. Leech tells them his power is stealing other metahuman powers. Bernie Rast convinces Lil' Romeo to star in a film that Daisy and Frieda will be directing because they won a promotional contest. Romeo doesn't want to do it, but Rast says he can get Static to star in it. At the film shoot Lil' Romeo dresses up like Static and when Static shows up, Lil' Romeo says Static is his hero. Static shows Lil' Romeo his powers and his weaknesses and gives him his own shock box. Leech goes after Talon, and Static and Gear try to stop him, but they are too late to save her. At the next filming Leech shows up and grabs Lil' Romeo, thinking he's Static. Back at the prison, Leech realizes his mistake. Static calls on the shock box and Leech says he'll trade Lil' Romeo for Static. They manage to free Lil' Romeo but Static is caught instead. Lil' Romeo tries to remember where he was held prisoner and Daisy and Frieda narrow it down to an old studio in Dakota. Daisy and Frieda warn the police while Lil' Romeo sneaks inside the studio to free Static and the other metahumans. They almost make it outside but Hotstreak and the others double cross Static and Lil' Romeo and trap them in the studio with Leech. Lil' Romeo remembers Static's weakness and turns on the sprinkler system, which short-circuits Leech. The police come to take him and the other three metahumans to jail. Continuity * Virgil and Richie refer to their first meeting with Bernie Rast in "Showtime." * Robin was with the Titans in "Hard as Nails;" he is still part of that group now. Background information Home video releases * Static Shock: The Complete Third Season (DVD) Production inconsistencies * No director is credited. * Ebon still has his purple/black "shadow skin" even though he lost his powers, but Talon loses her wings when she loses hers. * When Leech grabs Static for his final drain, he doesn't have Talon's wings, although directly before and after, he does. * Whenever Leech uses someone's powers, he grows some recognizable characteristic linked to their powers (shadowskin, wings). Static's dreads and Hotstreak's hair aren't connected to their powers in any way. * When Leech grabs Static in the roller coaster tunnel, a close-up shows him using Talon's feathers to grab Static. In the scene directly before and directly after, though, he is using Ebon's shadow-skin. Trivia * Aside from his guest appearance in this episode, Lil' Romeo also sings the opening theme for the two last seasons of the series. * When Bernie Rast calls Gear "Gizmo," this is a reference to the diminutive technology freak from Teen Titans, who, like Gear, wears a green costume and has a high tech backpack. ** Similarly, "the green one" is a reference to Beast Boy. Cast Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Musical episodes Category:Static Shock episodes Category:Episodes written by Len Uhley Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Articles needing some clean up